Yin/Yang Elemental Techniques
= Yang (Dark) Techniques = Fire + Dark = Swift A * Infernii: Searing black flames are conjured on the surface of a target, the existence of which produces toxic smog as a byproduct. They are resistant to being extinguished and this attack strikes first if the caster has more wits than the target. The toxic smog is damaging to biological life. ** 4L + (MoS) L, targets within 5M of fire with less Stamina than caster MoS become feverish. B * Fear: Caster can tap into sources of terror and panic in a target's psyche, and cause them to appear real. Target must succeed a Wits + Perception check against MoS of the spell or be frightened for the remainder of the scene. * Ebonfire: Creates a swath of negatively charged flames that surround the area. The flames can be controlled with great granularity so that they only come into contact with what the caster wishes. The flames are resistant to being extinguished and stick to what they come into contact with. ** MoS cubic meters of black flame erupt where the caster desires at a range of MoS meters, as long as caster concentrates. The flames do 3L + MoSL to whatever they contact, and continue to burn at a rate of 1L per turn unless extinguished. Losing concentration will wipe out the flames and their child embers. Flames are resistant to water, and do double damage against plants and insects. C * Tenebrid Gout: Creates a semi-solid gout of negatively charged fire which stays aflame longer and is resistant to being extinguished. ** 1L + MoSL, burns without concentration. D * Will-o-wisp: Creates a slowly homing sphere of fire which burns the target and can cause fear. ** Creates (MoS) - 2 orbs which will slowly home on targeted enemies without need for concentration, and will do 2L as long as they stay in contact with target. Orbs travel at 5/M per round. E * Darkedge: Conjures a black, sword-shaped flame charged with negative energy that the caster strikes with. ** Does AP 2 (MoS)L damage, but will burn caster unless they are resistant to fire. Wind + Dark = Typhoon A * Typhoon: Creates a huge thunderhead above the caster that pelts the area with extreme wind, water, and lightning. Very destructive and difficult to control, once started this process cannot be stopped. All characters in the area are affected, including the caster. Visibility is decreased, and once per minute each character exposed to the elements rolls a d100. On a 1, they are hit by lightning and take 2L automatic plus MoS Bashing. Wind decreases mobility to those outside, so speed is halved. Those attempting ranged attacks in such conditions must first succeed in a Wits+Perception check against the caster's MoS to attempt to compensate for the driving gales. * Waterspout: A spinning aquatic vortex erupts in a diameter area that unbalances and uptakes targets. The targets are disoriented and hurled into the air. ** (MoS) x 10 cubic meters of semi-solid, amorphous, negatively charged particles manifest at a high cyclical rate. Targets make a Strength + Athletics roll vs (MoS) of caster or be swept into air ungrounded and flung, where they will land or hit a surface for (MoS)B. If damage exceeds Stamina, they are stunned for rounds equal to the difference of the caster (MoS) and the target's Stamina. B * Tumultion: Rough winds encompass a diameter of area which restrict movement and unbalance targets. If the targets become completely engulfed, they become at risk for suffocating. ** (MoS) x 5 meter diameter area is affected by whirling wind which makes it difficult to move and breathe. Targets in area make a Stamina + Composure roll vs caster's (MoS) or become knocked prone. If knocked prone, targets in affected area make a Willpower (remaining dots as dice) + Stamina roll vs caster's Gnosis. If the highest number is not higher than caster's Gnosis, target starts to suffocate. Suffocating targets will lose consciousness after a number of rounds equal to their Stamina. Penalties affecting Stamina apply. C * Black Cloud: A dark, negatively charged cloud of noxious gas manifests which poisons targets that pass through it. ** Cubic meters equal to caster's Gnosis of dark wind energy manifest as a black cloud which poisons targets in the affected area as if they were exposed to to a carcinogenic and mutagenic substance. Targets take (MoS)L and must roll Stamina + Composure vs Gnosis level of caster. Targets that fail become Delirious. D * Poisonous Wind: A gust of wind with negatively charged energy manifests that wreaks havoc on biological organisms. ** A volume of gas and any particulates caught in the wind, are imbued with negative energy which do (MoS)L. E * Spray: A breeze of negatively energized gas moves through an area and distorts vision. ** (MoS) cubic meter volume of gas is charged with non-damaging negative energy that makes aiming a ranged/thrown weapon or casting directional magic impossible (roll chance die). Those concentrating on spells take (MoS) penalty to concentration or composure checks while in volume of gas. Lightning + Dark = Dark A * Tenebrence: The caster is completely sheathed in magical darkness which helps to deflect incoming attacks and blend in with a dark background. ** Caster is considered concealed, subtract (MoS) from attack dice pool of targeting entity. Caster also gains (MoS) Armor resistant to mundane and magic forces. * Shadowstep: A caster can move freely between sources of shadow. ** Caster can move a distance of 10 kilometers per Gnosis between shaded sources as a full action. Distance is -1 Gnosis per additional medium sized person or target. B * Obscure: Blurs the movement of a target and allows it to blend in with dark backgrounds. ** Target is considered concealed, subtracting (MoS) dice from hit pool of targeting entity on caster. C * Black Lightning: A bolt of negatively charged lightning pierces one or more targets. It is effective at penetrating armor. ** Adds (MoS) AP to Lightning attacks as a reflexive action. D * Shroud: Shadow can be made into a physical concealment with no weight with variable transparency. ** (MoS) square meters of Shadow are raised and exist as long as caster beats concentration check equal to (MoS) of cast. Anything aiming through the concealment takes (MoS) penalty to attack rolls. * Dark Bolts: Bolts or arrows can be negatively charged and better pierce targets. ** Bolts gain 1/2 (MoS) Lethal. * Dark Melee: Crackling black energy is produced which can be wielded like a melee weapon. ** Can be used as a weapon to inflict (MoS) Lethal with 1/2 (MoS) AP. E * Inkling: Cause shadows to move and enlarge or shorten. Earth + Dark = Land A * Gravitas: The caster temporarily increases the gravitational attraction of an target or targeted area such that it becomes much heavier. This can cause movement to slow, or attacks to strike with much more force, depending on the effect. ** (MoS) penalty to all physical actions, moving requires a Strength + Athletics - Gnosis Cloud of caster to move. Botch and fall prone. B * Pulverize: The caster applies a gravitational force to crush one or more targets. ** (MoS) cubic meters of space is condensed and affected targets take (MoS) + Gnosis bashing. * Gravity Well: A targeted diameter of area becomes inundated with a stronger gravitational pull, impairing movement and reaction time. ** (MoS) cubic meters of space is condensed and affected targets take (MoS) + Gnosis penalties to all physical rolls. C * Spire: A spire of rock is manifests in a targeted area. ** 2L D * Encumber: A target or object becomes temporarily heavier, making its movement difficult. ** Physically touched target or object takes (MoS) penalty to Strength and Dexterity rolls. E * Lighten/Loaden: A target becomes slightly lighter or heavier, boosting or impairing movement. ** Loaden: Physically touched target takes penalties to Dexterity up to Gnosis of caster, but takes an equal buff as natural Armor. Objects become more dense, and so take a buff to their structure rating. ** Lighten: Physically touched target takes penalties to Strength up to Gnosis of caster, but takes an equal buff to Dexterity. Objects become less dense, and so are easier to manipulate. All weapons affected by Lighten add Gnosis of caster buff to weaponry dice pool. Water + Dark = Brine A * Dross Flow: A volume of viscous, negatively charged water manifests and sweeps through one or more targets. The thick, massive flow unbalances targets and poisons most organic life on contact, and exudes a poisonous vapor which impairs concentration and causes damage upon inhalation. ** (MoS) x 10 cubic meters of water are created and negatively charged and propelled in a circular direction. Targets in the affected area must make a Strength + Athletics vs caster (MoS) to resist being knocked prone. Targets knocked prone take (MoS)B and (MoS) of caster penalties to all strength based rolls due to the poisonous vapor and water. B * Slag: A negatively charged volume of water is directed towards one or more targets which quickly corrodes metal. ** Thick, viscous black water sweeps through a cone reaching (MoS) meters, which permanently lowers Armor, Weapon, or Structure rating of metallic objects by (MoS) of caster. If (MoS) exceeds Armor of target, the difference incurs lethal damage to target as armor is rendered non functional. C * Sludgehammer: A viscous, negatively charged melee weapon composed of water manifests. This weapon will pin and restrict the movement of a struck target and also corrode armor and defensive energies. ** Creates a weapon composed of dense, acidic solution. Caster can wield weapon and on a successful attack, does (MoS) Bashing and has AP (MoS). Affected targets must make a Strength + Athletics roll - (MoS) of caster to beat caster Strength or they can't disengage from weapon and are considered grappled. D * Acid Rain: Corrosive droplets descend in a targeted diameter of area. ** Acid rains over a (MoS) x 10 meters that does (MoS)B per round targets are in the rain. * Sump: A volume of water is drawn from the moisture of the surrounding. ** Dehydrate (MoS) cubic meters of space, causing (MoS) bashing to targets in affected area. If damage exceeds target's Stamina, target is Winded. E * Flashpoint: Stinging, corrosive particulates erupt around a targeted surface. ** (MoS)B, (MoS) AP = Yin (Light) Techniques = Fire + Light = Radiation A * Sunburst: A large positively charged volume of flame manifests, greatly impairing vision and burning through one or more targets. ** A radiating wave of hot, positively-charged energy blooms at a maximum distance of Gnosis × 10M from caster, and expands omnidirectionally Gnosis x 5M from a point, but travels 5M per turn. The Sunburst does (MoS)L with (MoS) AP (x2 damage and AP against the spell Shroud and similar Shadow defenses). ** All targets caught in the expanding blast must make a dodge that meets is exceeds the (MoS) of the caster, which allows them to move out of the way of the traveling blast. However, each turn the Sunburst expands, targets must continue to dodge or be enveloped, at which point they take damage. B * Lase: A concentrated beam of light which has the capacity to bore through many materials, is projected at one or more targets. ** A beam of light does (MoS)L, with (MoS) AP. If (MoS) exceeds target structure rating, Armor rating, or target Stamina level, the attack bores through and continues in a straight line into whatever is behind until it hits something of adequate rating or it has traveled Gnosis x 10M, whatever happens first. C * Charge: The caster concentrates positive energy in their body which serves to nullify negative energy. ** Nullifies status effects and penalties incurred by status effects. * Spald: A thin, cone-shaped laser chips away at armor or structure. ** (MoS) AP penetration. Exceeding the structure rating or Armor rating of a targeted object destroys the structure or Armor. Living targets take (MoS)L only after armor has been destroyed. D * Dazzle: A technicolor burst of light overloads the visual input of one or more targets. ** Creates technicolor light display Mos x 5M diameter. If (MoS) is higher than the Composure of those targets within Gnosis x 10M of caster, then they become blinded for rounds equal to the difference of the target's Composure and caster's Gnosis. E * Glow: Flames which do not burn manifest, and bestow light in a targeted diameter area. ** Lights (MoS) × 10M Wind + Light = Sound A * Cacophony: A large diameter area is struck with sounds which disoriente, nauseate, and can cause fainting. ** (MoS) x 10M diameter area is affected by an array of disorienting sound effects. B * Harmonize: One or more targets become more aware of their surroundings and better able to act in support of each other. ** The average Wits of (MoS) targets becomes a buff on cooperative rolls of that number rounded down. Less targets of higher wits makes a greater buff overall. * Infrasonic Wave: A low-frequency wave of sound travels through the air and ground in a targeted area, causing panic in affected targets. ** (MoS) x 10M area (×2 in aquatic environment) is inundated with sound waves that are low frequency. Targets in the affected area make a Stamina + Composure roll vs (MoS) of caster. Those that fail take (MoS) penalty to mental rolls including casting magic. C * Sonic Boom: A sonic blast damages one or more targets. ** A conical projection reaches (MoS) x 5M and inflicts (MoS)L. If (MoS) exceeds affected target(s) Stamina then they become deafened and take a -3 to all rolls. * Silence: Sounds in an area are met with complimentary waves which nullify their motion, rendering the area outwardly silent. ** (MoS) x 10M area has one of two qualities. **# Orb of Silence: The interior of an (MoS) x 10M spherical area is dampened of sound, giving (MoS) penalties to Wits and Composure rolls, and rolls having to do with situational awareness or communication based on sound. **# Nullify: The interior of an (MoS) x 10M spherical area is dampened in such a way that anything inside cannot be heard from outside. The dampening effect is invisible, and does not hinder sight into the sphere. Everything inside the sphere can hear normally. D * Resonate: A particular frequency is maintained through and damages a target for as long as the caster concentrates. ** (MoS) Bashing damage, ignores Armor. Double damage to brittle objects, crystal, and silicon-based materials. * Amplify: Loudens the sounds in a targeted area. * Shatter: A sound shatters solid objects. ** If (MoS) is higher than object's structure rating or target's Stamina, the structure breaks and the target takes lethal damage. E * Screech: An ear-piercing sound greatly impairs concentration and may cause damage to one or more targets. ** (MoS) penalties to all actions taken in an (MoS) x 10M area. Lightning + Light = Light A * Phase: Piercing beams of light penetrate a target for massive physical damage. ** Rays of positively-charged light energy seek target and diffuse on contact, inflicting lethal damage equal to Gnosis + (MoS) (x2 against Shroud and Shadow magic), ignoring Armor that does not resist magic. Strikes before target can dodge if caster's Wits are higher than the target. B * Illuminate: A large diameter area is lit in a way that casts very little shadow. ** Neutralizes shadows in (MoS) x 10M diameter area. Anything casting Yang magic in the area takes penalties equal to (MoS) of caster. C * Flash: A blinding light manifests and temporally blinds one or more targets. ** (MoS) × 10M diameter illumination manifests. Targets caught in the light can make a Dexterity + Wits vs caster (MoS) to not be blinded. D * Flouresce: A target starts to emit an exceedingly visible color which aids in detection and targeting. ** A target or object starts to glow, buffs attacks to that target by (MoS) per round to a maximum of +3 (unless otherwise specified by a feat or skill). E * Glare: A streak of light that impairs the vision of a target. ** A strobe of light emits from the caster or target reflexively, adding (MoS) dice to target's Dodge pool as targeting entities have difficulty seeing through light. Earth + Light = Sand A * Desertify: A massive wave of sand manifests and flows through a targeted area, filling or breaking structures and unbalancing targets. Unbalanced targets become buried and may become immobilized. ** (MoS) x 10 cubic meters of sand are propelled in a direction. Targets in affected wave roll Dodge vs caster's Gnosis to resist being carried by wave, and knocked prone. Targets knocked prone make a Wits + Composure roll vs caster's Gnosis to keep a hold of carried objects and weapons. Targets who fail this check lose their weapon for the scene until they make a successful Investigation Roll to find it in the sand. B * Haboob: A hail of particulates greatly impair vision and hearing in a targeted area. ** (MoS) x 10M diameter area is struck with a persistent haze of dusty silt and cannot see or hear further than 10M. C * Sand Storm: Fine particulates manifest in a swirling pattern which impairs vision and buffets those in a targeted area. ** (MoS) x 10M diameter area takes (MoS)B, can't see past 10M. D * Sand Barrier: A robust, mobile mound of sand manifests which impairs the impact of incoming physical attacks. ** Mobile omnidirectional magic resistant shield with Armor of Gnosis and protects (MoS) x 10M diameter. Shield has to be inflicted with bashing, lethal, or aggravated damage (or a combination) in one place equal to or greater than Gnosis to penetrate shield with attacks. E * Rubble: Course gravel buffets one or more targets in an area. ** (MoS)B. If (MoS) caster is higher than target Strength, then target rolls Strength vs caster Gnosis or drop weapon. Water + Light = Wave A * Formless: The caster becomes adept at dodging and moving in response to incoming physical attacks. ** Caster adds Gnosis to Dodge dice pool as a reflexive action. * Saponify: A wash of a soapy, slippery substance that impairs movement, unbalances, and loosens the grips of targets in a diameter area. ** (MoS) x 10M diameter area is hit with a deluge. Targets make three rolls vs caster Gnosis. Targets take the effect of the first two if failed during the initial attack, and the third effect every movement. **# Wits + Composure or fall prone. **# Wits + Dexterity or lose hold on weapon or held item. **# Strength + Dexterity to move through Saponified area or fall prone. B * Blood Break: Fluids in organic life can be controlled at will, as long as the caster concentrates and overpowers the resistance of one or more targets. ** Target rolls Strength + Resolve vs Caster Gnosis to resist losing their Defense (but not Armor) as long as caster holds concentration vs their own (MoS). C * Stroke: A cleanly-cutting jab of water dazes a target. ** A solid jet of water hits a target at high speeds, causing (MoS)B + Gnosis damage. D * Foam: A foamy lather manifests which impairs vision and neutralizes some compounds it comes into contact with. ** A semi-solid curtain of bubbles renders the benefit of concealment (-3 to attacking dice) when being targeted through the curtain for both sides. E * Bubble: Several glowing orbs manifest and explode on contact with a soapy substance which can unbalance and loosen the grips of affected targets.